Kisses
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots...with lots of pairings! The actual oneshots are better than this description...
1. Danger Kisses

**Ok this is a bunch of fics on multiple pairings! All about kisses! Yay! Well tell me how you like it and comment if you want to see any specific pairings...no pairing will be turned down...they'll all be used! So enjoy and let me know what you think or what you want! RawR :D**

* * *

**Danger Kisses**

Over the years of fighting side by side with Annabeth he began to notice something. After what happened at Mt. St. Helen's...whenever there was danger Annabeth would kiss him. Honestly Percy liked it...and it always happened. Hey being a demigod you never knew when your last day would be.

He and Annabeth were crouched behind a pile of crates somewhere in Brooklyn while they were hiding from the stupid monsters that were chasing after them...maybe they did crash a monster party but hey it was a complete accident...

They could hear the monsters coming closer and Percy looked over at Annabeth, "When I say go you start running do you understand me?"

Annabeth looked at him, "Are you insane...there's a whole heard of monsters after us and you think you can handle them on your own?"

Percy looked at her, "Annabeth please just listen to me."

"Fine." she pouted.

"Thank you now be quiet."

The monsters got closer and Percy looked over at Annabeth, "GO!"

Annabeth grabbed his shirt and kissed him hastily before doing as he told her, "Meet me at the bridge!"

If Percy got a kiss every time there was danger involved Percy decided that maybe being in danger was a good thing. Yeah he definitely needed to be in danger more often.


	2. Secret Kisses

**Secret Kisses**

No one could know...hello they had been mortal enemies since they were twelve. He smiled when he saw her though, she was hunched over in the garden attending to some plants. Travis slowly walked up behind her and kissed her neck. Secret kisses were always the best...no one saw and no one knew.

"Travis?" Katie asked.

"Maybe." he whispered.

Katie smiled, "Took you long enough."

"Well I'm sorry...remind me why we have to be so secretive." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know you were the one who suggested it." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's right...we're mortal enemies." Travis whispered jokingly.

Katie turned around and looked at him, "Mortal enemies?"

He nodded, "We've been on this whole mortal enemy train since we were twelve, don't you think that people would find it odd that we're together?"

"Well my siblings definitely wouldn't like that at all." Katie nodded.

"And Connor wouldn't let it go." Travis whispered.

Katie kissed him softly, "Well then why don't we just keep these kisses a secret and no one will have to know."

Travis nodded, "That's a good idea."

Katie kissed him again, "Well I guess we'll keep doing the whole secret kiss thing."

Travis kissed her back in response to her question, "Yes, we'll keep this little thing we have going a secret."


	3. Rough Kisses

**Rough Kisses**

So what if she wasn't the softest, so what if she liked to mutilate things, so what if she didn't like Valentine's Day. Clarisse was his and he loved her much more than she would ever know. Chris loved everything about Clarisse and wouldn't change anything about her. He found her mutilating practice dummies in the arena and smiled to himself. He leaned against the pillars and watched her with his smile plastered to his face.

Finally Clarisse noticed him and smiled, "Hi Chris."

Chris walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Do you ever rest?"

She shook her head, "I can rest when I'm dead."

Chris chuckled, "Can you?"

She nodded, "There's plenty of time for it then."

"Wanna spar?" Chris asked.

Clarisse got that wicked grin of her, "Only if you don't mind being beaten by a girl."

Chris and Clarisse set out to their sparring match ad once again Clarisse ended up pinning Chris to the dirt. Chris propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her...the beauty of their kisses were that they weren't the softest or gentlest...they were always rough. Chris liked her better when she was herself rather than what Silena had trained her to be...not that there was anything wrong with that. He'd just rather have tough Clarisse and her rough kisses.


	4. Unexpected Kisses

**Unexpected Kisses**

Thalia was sitting with Nico on Half-Blood Hill. She leaned against her tree and looked out over the valley. Why did it always seem like this was the only time she ever talked to Nico. Nico looked over at her and just looked at her for a moment.

"What diAngelo?" she asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking." he shrugged.

"Thinking about what?" she asked once again.

"That would be for me to know and you to not." he smirked.

Sometimes Thalia swore she hated Nico but other times she swore that they were best friends. There was something about Nico that Thalia felt was trustworthy. They told one another their secrets and Thalia knew all about Nico's feelings for Percy. Nico knew about Thalia's feelings for her dead best friend. So they knew practically everything about the other and never felt like they couldn't trust each other.

Thalia closed her eyes and leaned against the tree and then she felt something on her lips. She opened her eyes only to find out that Nico's lips were resting on hers in a soft kiss. She didn't know how to react at first but she moved closer after a couple seconds and began to kiss him back. Nico pulled away and smiled, "Well then now that that's out of the way."

She blinked at him, "What are you talking about?"

He didn't say anything but he got up and began walking down the hill. Thalia touched her lips that were colder than usual and sighed, these were the times where she swore that she hated the boy. Unexpected kisses...just what she needed.


	5. Warm Kisses

**Warm Kisses**

Leo sighed and pulled his scarf around his neck...he hated winter it was always so cold. He continued to walk down the path that led through camp. He had just finished working on Festus up in Bunker 9 and decided that maybe he should socialize with people. He walked past Piper and Jason who were throwing snowballs at each other. He walked into his cabin and slipped his jacket off.

There was a knock on his cabin door and he was the only one in there so he answered it. Standing there in a pair of jeans and a coat with a scarf tied around her neck was Calypso. She held a cloth wrapped bundle in her hands her cheeks were rosy.

"Hey Calypso." he smiled.

There was snow in her cinnamon colored hair, "Hi Leo."

He grinned and pulled her into a hug. She dropped the bundle and wrapped her arms around him. Leo kissed her causing his hair to catch fire and then he pulled away, "What are you up to?"

"Leo you're on fire." Calypso


	6. Nighttime Kisses

**Nighttime Kisses**

There was a tug on Luke's arm. He looked down to find a little nine year old Annabeth looking up at him with scared gray eyes. Luke sighed, "What's wrong kid?"

"I had a nightmare." Annabeth whispered she sounded terrified.

Luke sat up and held out his hand, "What was it about?"

Annabeth grabbed his hand and they walked across the commons to the Athena cabin, "Thalia."

Luke's body stiffened, "What about Thalia?"

"Spiders." Annabeth whispered looking around to make sure that spiders were nowhere around her tiny bare feet.

"Well there's nothing to worry about it was just a dream kid." Luke whispered as he opened the door to Annabeth's cabin.

Luke got Annabeth situated and was about to leave, "You're not going to tuck me in?"

Luke turned around and tucked her in, "Goodnight kid."

Annabeth looked up at him like she was expecting something else, "You forgot the goodnight kiss."

"When did this happen?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Thalia always kissed me goodnight." Annabeth whispered.

Luke smiled at the thought of Thalia kissing little Annabeth goodnight. He kissed Annabeth's forehead and ruffled her hair, "Goodnight kid."

"Goodnight Luke." Annabeth yawned.


	7. Peanut Butter Kisses

**Peanut Butter Kisses**

Tyson and Ella were on a picnic at camp. Tyson packed his favorite thing in the whole wide world, he just knew Ella would love them. Peanut Butter sandwiches and lemonade, who couldn't love a lunch like that? So they sat on the beach with their little picnic and Tyson was absorbed with listening to Ella recite the lines of the books she's read.

"You are very pretty Ella." Tyson grinned his brown eye was sparkling.

Ella blushed but continued to recite lines of books. Tyson didn't know anyone who could possibly be more beautiful than his little harpy girl. Ella took a bite of her sandwich and then went back to reciting more poetry, book lines, and there might have been some prophecy lines but that didn't matter to Tyson he was with his Ella.

Tyson then felt something on his lips and found that it was Ella giving him an oddly peanut butter flavored kiss. This was Tyson's first kiss.


	8. Tree Kisses

**Tree Kisses**

Grover and Juniper were sitting by Juniper's tree watching the sunset. Grover hadn't been back to camp for awhile since he was off being God of the Wild. He hadn't seen Juniper for months and of course she was worried that he was off with the cursed blueberry bush. Grover of course assured her that he would never to that to her because she was his one and only.

Finally it started to get late and Juniper yawned. Grover turned to give her and kiss and ended up getting lips full of cool hard bark. He sighed, he loved Juniper but she really did need to start warning him when she was going to turn into a tree...so he didn't end up kissing the tree rather than his girlfriend.

"Goodnight Juniper, my little flower." he whispered.

Juniper's head melted out of the tree, "Goodnight Grover."

She kissed him softly and then she melted back into her tree. Grover walked off to go find Percy feeling completely happy with his little tree nymph even if sometimes he ended up kissing her tree rather than her.


	9. Cherry Kisses

**Cherry Kisses**

Silena and Beckendorf were shopping once again, even though Silena wasn't always your typical daughter of Aphrodite she loved to shop. They were walking around Silena's favorite make-up store. She decided that she needed more lip gloss.

"I want cherry flavored lip gloss but I can't find the brand that I use." she pouted.

Bekendorf didn't really know what to say; make-up wasn't really his area of expertise, "Well can't you just use another brand?"

Silena shrugged, "I guess I could."

"Isn't cherry lip gloss just cherry lip gloss?" he asked.

"I guess you're right, it's all the same at this store isn't it?" she frowned. She picked up a tube of fancy looking red cherry lip gloss and smiled, "This is the brand I use."

Benckendrof smiled, "So can we go get something to eat now?"

Silena smiled and stood on her tip-toes, "Sure just let me go pay for it." she kissed him softly and Beckendorf took note of how her lips subtly tasted like cherry. Cherries had always been Beckendorf's favorite fruit.


	10. Enemy Kisses

**Enemy Kisses**

They were enemies and it only happened once during that whole Titan War. Somehow before he decided to host Kronos, Luke found her. She rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." he shrugged, "Hopefully this will be a little more civilized. I don't see any cliffs or mountains that you can push me off of."

"Go away I don't want to talk to you." she rolled her eyes.

"I want to talk to you so I guess you're stuck with me." he smirked.

She whirled around on her heel and he pulled her into a kiss. They were enemies and they weren't supposed to kiss, she was a Huntress for the love of Zeus! Somehow she found herself kissing Luke back. Gods this wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to hate each other.

"Well I better get going." he whispered.

"Yeah you better go." she growled trying to sound mad but she wasn't.

"I'll see you next Tuesday Thals." he whispered before disappearing.

They were enemies, she wasn't supposed to allow this!


	11. Brotherly Kisses

**Brotherly Kisses**

Artemis checked the time, "He's so lazy."

Thalia looked over at her, "He's just two minutes late m' lady."

"I know but he always late." Artemis rolled her eyes.

Finally the shape of Apollo's Spydr came into view and soon enough he graced them with his ever so amazing presence.

"Hello sis." he smiled pulling her into a huge bear hug.

"Get off of me Apollo." Artemis muttered. She noticed that Thalia was trying not to laugh.

"I am your big bro, I do what I want." he chuckled and ruffled Artemis's hair.

She glared at him, "Apollo let me go!"

Apollo kissed the top of his sister's head in a completely brotherly way and let her go, "So what did you call upon my awesomeness for?"

Artemis groaned and rolled her eyes, "I need a ride Apollo, a ride."

"Oh right, that I can handle."


	12. Popcorn Kisses

**Popcorn Kisses**

Katie finally agreed to go with Travis to the movies as long as he didn't try anything funny. Travis held his gigantic bucket of popcorn and offered some to Katie...yuck extra butter and cheese flavoring.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Katie asked.

"Don't hate me when I tell you." Travis smirked.

"Just tell me already." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Catching Fire." Travis said.

"Have you even read the book?" Katie asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Jennifer Lawrence is hot." Travis shrugged.

"So you're only watching it because of Jennifer Lawrence?" Katie rolled her eyes once again.

Travis smirked, "Maybe I have another motive to drag you to the movie with me.

Katie rolled her eyes, "What would that be Travis?"

Travis bent down and placed his lips on Katie's they tasted like buttery, cheesy popcorn. Katie found herself kissing him back ignoring the fact that his lips tasted like movie theater butter and cheese, maybe that was a flavor Katie had to get used to...


	13. Pleading Kisses

**Pleading Kisses**

Reyna sighed and sat through another one of Octavian's rants about making his praetor. She stood up from her chair and he looked at her hopefully, "That's the seventh audience you've had with me this week Octavian, and it's only Tuesday."

"Well I was hoping that you'd see it my way and make me praetor." Octavian said.

Reyna internally groaned, "Not until you have proven yourself worthy of the post."

"But Reyna I have! I have been loyal to the Legion for as long as you have!" Octavian pointed out.

"You get things you want by using force, praetors don't scare their legionaries." Reyna sighed.

Reyna began to walk but ended up tripping over something and Octavian caught her. His lips locked on hers with a kiss. Reyna could feel the blush setting on her cheeks but she found herself kissing Octavian back.

"So did that change your mind?" Octavian asked he was a little breathless.

Reyna smirked, "Praetors don't become winded from one little kiss."

"That's not even fair!" Octavian called out after her.


	14. Panda Kisses

**Panda Kisses**

Hazel was having a bad day, she was far beyond cheerful and Frank hated to see Hazel frown over any reason. So how did Frank decide to fix his girlfriend's bad mood? He turned into her favorite animal of course! If there was one animal that Hazel loved beside Arion it would definitely be the panda.

"Hey Hazel." Frank smiled as he walked over to her by the stables.

"Hi Frank." Hazel sighed.

"Hey I know how to make you happy." Frank whispered.

Hazel looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "How?"

"I'm going to turn into your favorite animal." Frank smiled. Before long he went from Frank Zhang son of Mars to Frank Zhang fluffy panda of cuteness.

Hazel smiled when she looked into the adorable brown eyes, "Thanks Frank." she kissed his nose and wrapped her arms around his neck. Frank returned to Frank and smiled at Hazel, "Did that help?"

Hazel nodded, "It did."

"See not all girls have boyfriends who can turn into pandas to cheer them up." Frank whispered.

Hazel kissed his nose again, "You made an adorable panda."

"That's sorta what I was aiming for." he chuckled.

"You remind me of a panda." Hazel whispered.

"I do?" he asked clearly he hadn't heard this one before.

"You're all cute and cuddly but you're also very protective." Hazel smiled before she got up, kissed his nose once more, and walked away.

"Cute and cuddly? Hazel wait up! What do you mean cute and cuddly?!" he ran after her.


	15. Superman Kisses

**Superman Kisses**

Piper sighed once again. She was so confused when it came to Jason nothing had changed even if they had been dating for three years now. Why did he have to be so perfect and emotionless all the time?!

"Hey Pipes." Jason said from behind her.

She turned and smiled, there he was her blonde Superman, "Hey Jas."

She stuffed her hands in her pocket and Jason frowned, "What's wrong Piper?"

"Nothing...just thinking." she replied.

Before Jason could say another word Leo ran over, "Yo Jason! We need your help!"

Jason looked at Piper as if asking her permission to go save the world once again, "Go I'll catch up with you later."

Jason kissed her quickly on the lips and ran off, just like Superman, to go save the world.


	16. Kool-Aid Kisses

**Kool-Aid Kisses**

Dakota was placed in another Kool-Aid induced coma and he was going to be late. Gwen being Gwen decided to wake up the son of Bacchus. She tried shaking him, "Dakota you're going to be late and Reyna's just going to hate the fifth even more."

"Five more minutes mom." Dakota mumbled and rolled back over onto his side.

"Dakota get up!" Gwen pleaded trying to pull the blanket off of him.

"I said five more minute mom." he muttered.

Gwen sighed and dropped the blankets her arms falling to her sides, "Fine be late!"

"Whatever." Dakota muttered.

Then Gwen got an amazing idea. She grabbed a bucket and went out to the stables where there was a hose that had the coldest water at Camp Jupiter. She filled the bucket and carried it all the way back to Dakota's bed. She made sure that it was extra cold and dumped it on him. Dakota somehow managed to roll out of the way of the water and not get a single drop on him.

Gwen threw the bucket down angrily, "Gods dammit Dakota get up!"

Dakota didn't even flinch. Gwen took a deep breath and tried one last thing in a last ditch effort to get her fellow centurion up. She softly pressed her lips to his. His lips tasted like the overly sweetened tropical punch Kool-Aid that he drank. She felt his lips respond and she pulled away, "Get up and get ready we're going to be late for the meeting."

"What meeting?" Dakota asked scratching his head.

"The meeting Reyna called last night a dinner." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh...shit...that meeting!" Dakota rushed around the room and ended up pulling his toga on and running out the door without his shoes. On the way out he pecked Gwen on the lips and ran down the path. She followed him. She could still taste the Kool-Aid on her lips. Dakota was a lot of work but she loved him anyway.


	17. Hand Kisses

**Hand Kisses**

Sally met him at the beach and instantly fell in love with him. He saw her and smiled, "What's a lovely young woman like you doing out here all by yourself?"

Sally was shocked that he actually spoke to her, "I'm thinking."

"The stars are beautiful this time if year." he commented. He was dazzling with his amazing green eyes, tanned skin, unruly black hair, he looked like any guy any girl would picture in her dreams.

"They are aren't they?" Sally smiled.

"Yes they are." he nodded. He looked over at Sally and smiled, "Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm Sally Jackson." she smiled.

"Sally, that's a beautiful name." he smiled and gently took her hand softly kissing it across the knuckles.

"Who exactly are you?" Sally asked.

"That my sweet is not necessary." he whispered.

"I think it is." Sally said the breath in her throat hitched.

"I am Patrick." he whispered. Sally looked at him and concluded that he didn't look at all like a Patrick but she went with it. He kissed her hand once more and bid her goodnight, "I will be seeing more of you around here won't I?"

Sally nodded, "I'll be around for awhile."

He kissed her hand once more, "It was delightful to meet you."


	18. Drunken Kisses

**Drunken Kisses**

If there was one thing Julia Grace loved to do it was party. She was a young actress and had a steady roll in a common soap opera. She had money and she wanted to spend it. She sat at the bar, her dress showing a little more skin than necessary, it was a little tighter and shorter than it probably should have been. Her blonde hair was teased into an up-do and her make-up was tastefully done.

"What is a girl like you doing in a bar like this?" a deep voice came from her left.

She looked over and was instantly stunned but quickly regained her composure, "Sometimes a girl wants to have a little fun."

He chuckled and looked at her with intense blue eyes, "You're by far the type of girl who wants to have fun."

"Do you have a problem with that?" she inquired sourly.

The man chuckled and shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with a fun girl...trust me." She knew that he was most likely speaking of a wife or a past girlfriend. She noticed no wedding ring.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Zeus." he replied.

"Like the Greek god?" she asked.

"That doesn't really matter." he smiled, "Your name however does."

"Julia." she replied. She studied him taking in everything about his tall, muscular stature. The way his blue eyes were off-set by his dark salt and pepper hair. He definitely looked like an older man.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"Just turned twenty one." she replied.

"Let me buy you a drink." he whispered.

Soon enough they both had enough drinks in them to make a guard at Buckingham Palace chuckle. They hastily made their way out to the dance floor and tried to dance. Julia ended up falling in her heels and their lips were captured in a kiss. A kiss that tasted of alcohol and ozone but it was a kiss, a kiss that was different to Julia.


	19. Study Kisses

**Study Kisses**

Frederick Chase was busy studying for his college finals and he swore his history professor hated him and wanted to fail him. That would've been completely ok with him but he was a history major and he definitely needed some help. He seemed to be the only person in the library at the moment except for one other person. Frederick had the feeling she had been watching him the whole entire time. He looked over at her and her grey eyes met with his blue eyes.

She walked over to him, "Need help?"

He looked at her no girl that had ever looked like her had talked to him. She was gorgeous he must admit that with her long dark hair that curled and hung loose around her shoulders, "I...I...I uh, yeah I need help."

She smiled at sat down across from him, "With what exactly?"

"Ancient Greece." he shrugged.

She smiled, "Perfect."

So for the next week she helped him study to pass his history final. He was fascinated with watching her, to him she didn't seem human at all. She seemed like someone who came from another planet she was so...perfect. One night while they were studying Frederick called for pizza and she ate hers with olives and pepperoni.

"So I think I've helped you all that I can help you." she whispered.

Frederick looked at her and frowned, "Please stay awhile you don't have to go."

She looked at him and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry but I must go."

"Fine just one more thing." he whispered and he leaned across the small table in his apartment and placed his lips on hers. She kissed him back and then pulled away.

"Goodbye Frederick." she whispered. He didn't even remember telling her his name.

"How do you know my name but I don't know yours?" he asked.

"Athena, my name's Athena." she whispered.

"Like the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy?" he asked.

She nodded, "Exactly like that." with that she walked out of the apartment and left a stunned Frederick Chase behind.


	20. Stolen Kisses

**Stolen Kisses**

May was used to weird things happening, it had happened to her all her life ever since she was a little kid. She could see the weirdest things so when she saw a man using flying shoes to get around she sighed, not again.

"Hey! Get down from there!" she called.

The man looked down and her and then landed gracefully on the grass in front of her, "I'm sorry but you can see me?"

"Of course I can see you, what do you think I am blind?" she asked rolling her beautiful blue eyes.

"Well actually yes." he shrugged.

"Who are you anyway and why the heck are you wearing winged shoes?" she asked.

"I happen to be someone you might have heard of." he grinned.

"Who would that be?" she asked impatiently.

"Hermes." he replied.

"Like the god?" she asked, who was the schmuck trying to fool?

"Exactly, I am he." the man grinned.

May rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just stay away from my flower beds."

"And to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?" he asked.

"I'm May Castellan." she replied.

Before she could register what was going on she was pulled into a kiss, a stolen kiss, not one she would give voluntarily.

"Well then it was nice to meet you May." he whispered before flying off on his stupid winged shoes, "I'll be back!"

"I'm sure you will!" May rolled her eyes. Her lips still tingled from the stolen kiss.


	21. Aggravated Kisses

**Aggravated Kisses**

Thalia hated him and he apparently hated her, so whenever they were anywhere near one another there was always some form of aggravated tension or fight. Once she threw something at him after they had gotten into an argument. Clearly neither of them had forgive the other's betrayal.

One night she and Luke were on watch. Some how he had managed to get a second chance which was clearly something Thalia didn't agree with. They had spent practically the while night arguing. Luke would do something to bother her and she'd retaliate by shocking him. This time however they stood facing one another. Thalia's face set in a glare and Luke's in a smirk.

"I bet you want to kiss me." he smirked.

"You wish Castellan." she growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How can you, since you're much shorter and smaller than me, intimidate one as much as you do?" he asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "People are stupid, come on I thought you would know that considering that your definitely below the level of average intelligence."

"I'm smarter than you give me credit for babe." he smirked.

"I'm not your babe." she rolled her eyes once again.

"You're good at rolling your eyes." he smirked.

"You're pretty damn good at annoying people to the point of considering murder." Thalia replied with a poker face.

Luke inched himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Tell me Thals why you hate me so much?"

"You're an idiot." she replied trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Am I really?" he asked, "Last time I checked the idiot wasn't me but it was Percy...I thought..."

Thalia did the only thing that could logically shut Luke up...she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. It was an angry kiss at first and then it softened slightly. Luke held her close and kissed her back. Finally she pulled away and glared at him, "Will you just shut up?"

"Not until you admit that you enjoyed kissing me." he replied.

She took a deep breath and tried not to hit him. Gods he was sooo annoying!


	22. Concerned Kisses

**Concerned Kisses**

Piper sat next to Thalia's tree and looked out over the camp. Once in awhile she found herself sitting there to think. Lately thinking is something she found herself doing a lot. She was confused and she didn't think that there was anyone who could help sort that out.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?"

Piper looked up to find herself looking into the warm brown eyes of her best friend Leo.

"Oh hey Leo...I was just thinking." Piper shrugged.

Leo nodded, "Sounds like fun."

"Not really." Piper laughed.

She looked over at Leo who was looking at her with concern, "Pipes are you alright?"

Piper shrugged, "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Leo looked at her and chuckled, "Maybe I can help you out."

Piper smiled, "Not sure, I don't think anyone can help me out."

"I think I can." Leo whispered before pulling Piper into a kiss. It was a kiss that read through with nothing but concern. Piper knotted her fingers in his curly hair and found herself kissing him back.

"There did that help at all?" Leo asked with a small smile.

Piper nodded, "Actually I think it did."

Leo stood and smiled, "Glad I could help." he then left Piper there to gather her thoughts. Leo was an amazing person and of course Piper knew he care about her.


	23. Cousinly Kisses

**Cousinly Kisses**

Thalia, Nico, and Percy, the Little Three as everyone around camp called them. They were like this little group of adorable misfits who found one another. They were always together when they had the chance. These little get togethers consisted of Thalia and Percy trying to make Nico frown a little less. So they went out to a movie because Nico really wanted to go see Anchorman 2. Thalia didn't object because she actually loved the first one and Percy was into movies like that.

"Oh there's a photo-booth!" Percy grinned over at Thalia who grinned back and Nico paled a little bit.

Thalia and Percy grabbed Nico by the wrists and pulled him over to the photo-booth, "Do we really have to do this?"

Thalia and Percy simultaneously responded, "Duh!"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"Because these things are fun, that's why." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Come on Nico it'll only take a couple seconds." Thalia said giving him the big blue eyes that usually got her what she wanted.

Nico looked over at Percy who was giving him green baby seal eyes, "Please Nico."

Nico looked between his two cousins they were both giving him eyes that resembled baby animals, "Fine! We'll get the stupid pictures."

Thalia and Percy fist bumped and pulled Nico into the photo-booth. Thalia inserted a few dollars and the pictures began. For the last picture Thalia and Percy apparently had the same idea and kissed Nico's cheek causing their younger cousin to blush a deep scarlet when the picture was taken. Thalia jumped out followed by Nico and Percy.

Percy grabbed the three strips of pictures and grinned, "Thalia you have to see these!"

Thalia craned her neck to look at them and laughed. Nico's face in the last picture was priceless. Thalia took one of the strips of pictures and handed it to Nico, "Here you go, this one's yours."

Nico groaned, "Really, why did you both have to kiss me, and Thalia now I have red lipstick all over my face?!"

Percy chuckled, "It's your shade."

He glared at the older boy, "No this is Thalia's shade, mine is more of a scarlet."

"Ok smartass, let's get a move on, we're going to miss the movie." Percy said slinging his arms over Nico and Thalia's shoulders. Nico looked at the picture strip once more and decided that maybe his cousins aren't as bad as he liked to believe they were at times. In fact, it was obvious that they cared about him...he also decided that maybe these little outings with them weren't as much torture as he believed them to be...they were almost fun.


	24. Forgotten Kisses

**Forgotten Kisses**

There was one kiss that was buried in the back of his mind, one kiss that he would remember for the rest of his life. The saddest, most melancholy kiss in his whole entire life. It was a kiss that symbolized the end of an amazing hero. The kiss that happened right before she was taken from his life forever. No one ever remembered the demi-gods on the crest of Half-Blood Hill embraced in a hast kiss, they just remember the story of the demi-god who took her own life to save her friends.

Luke stood in the spot on the hill remembering the kiss as if it had been yesterday. He could see everything play out in his head. He knew what had happened that night on the hill right before the monsters had caught up with them and Thalia had bravely chose to save her friends.

_"Luke take Annabeth and Grover...get them to camp, I'll try to hold them off!" Thalia said._

_Luke looked at her, "Are you crazy? You're not going to face all of those monsters alone!"_

_Thalia glared at him, "Luke just take them, I'll be fine. I'll catch up in a minute!"_

_Luke took one look at Annabeth and Grover who were shivering in the rain and then back at Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, his companion, his best friend, the girl he had come to love in the time they had traveled together. He grabbed her face and kissed her, it was a sad kiss. Not the type of kiss Luke had been expecting for his first kiss, but he was kissing Thalia. _

Luke stood there and then he did it. He drove the poison deep into the trunk of the tree. A part of him died right then and there. Thalia sacrificed herself and this was how he repaid her...poisoning the one thing that symbolized her sacrifice. He kissed the trunk of the tree, "We'll see one another again Thalia, and then I'll be able to give you a proper kiss."

All of this was however forgotten seeing as they ended up enemies in the end. That one forgotten kiss that Luke remembered every once in awhile when he thought of the daughter of Zeus. Their forgotten kiss on the top of that horrible hill...


	25. Lyrical Kisses

**Lyrical Kisses**

Apollo watched her, his oracle. Rachel fascinated him and she never ceased to. He loved watching her bent over her sketch pads furiously sketching whatever came to her mind.

He walked into her cave and smiled, "How's my oracle?"

Rachel looked up and removed the earbuds from her ears, "I'm sorry what?"

"How's my oracle?" Apollo repeated himself.

"Bored." Rachel sighed tossing the sketch pad and pencil aside and watching as Apollo took a seat on the floor across from her. He picked up the sketch pad and smiled, "You know these are really good."

Rachel shrugged, "Ehh, they're not my best work."

"I think they're amazing." Apollo smiled. He could still hear the music coming from Rachel's earbuds and he smiled, "Good song."

Rachel looked at him and blushed slightly, "I know you're the one who showed it to me."

"I know, it's one of my favorites." he smiled.

"Why do you like it so much?" Rachel asked looking at him with her curious emerald eyes.

"It reminds me of you." he smiled.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "It reminds me of you?"

Apollo nodded, "Yeah it does."

"So Forever Unstoppable by Hot Chelle Rae reminds you of me?" Rachel asked.

Apollo shrugged, "Not sure why but it just does."

Rachel smiled and leaned forward planting her lips on Apollo's softly. To Apollo this was the most lyrical kiss he had ever had. Nothing but the lyrics of that song floated around him at that moment. He loved the feeling of Rachel's lips on his and he couldn't stand it when she pulled away. This was one oracle that he was going to get used to having around.


	26. Opposition Kisses

**Opposition Kisses**

Rachel and Octavian were constantly arguing about who was better, augurs or oracles. Of course Rachel pointed out the fact that the oracle didn't have to slay a stuffed animal just to get part of a prophecy.

"Just face it Octavian I am way better than you!" Rachel rolled her eyes. They sat in her cave on the floor. Rachel sat cross legged with a sketch pad, just randomly finding herself sketching Octavian's characature.

"You are not, oracles are soo undependable." Octavian argued.

"No we are not! I am one of the best prophecy telling devices there are besides Ella!" Rachel argued. Rachel had taken a liking to the little harpy girl and she thought that they were possibly becoming friends. Without Percy and Annabeth around, Thalia was always running around with the Hunt, Piper was gone as well, and Apollo just sometimes annoyed Rachel to no end, she figured that she and Ella could be friends.

"Ella only repeats what she hears." Octavian rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't murder poor innocent pillow pets." Rachel shot at him.

Octavian chuckled, "I don't know why I sit with you here for hours."

"Because you need someone to annoy and you figure that you can come annoy me." Rachel muttered.

"Augurs are way better. I don't understand why you can't just accept that." Octavian muttered.

Slowly but surely Rachel found herself drifting closer to Octavian. Sure enough Octavian placed his lips on hers and for a moment all of the arguing stopped; there was nothing going on in the world. She pulled away and smirked, "Let's see you say augurs are better kissers than oracles."

Octavian cracked a smile for the first time, "I don't think I can argue that."

Rachel smirked and went back to sketching, "That's what I thought."


	27. Praetor Kisses

**Praetor Kisses**

Before Jason was so rudely taken from Camp Jupiter, he and Reyna had worked together for a few months and found themselves growing closer. They were both praetors, much to Octavian's dismay, and Reyna thought Jason made the perfect candidate for the job. That night they were sparring together in the gardens, Reyna's favorite place in camp.

Jason ran a hand through his blonde hair and smiled, "It's a nice night isn't it?"

Reyna smiled, "It is."

Jason had gotten to know the softer side of Reyna, the more human side to her. She was a great person and well Jason hadn't really met anyone like her.

"Ok one more round and then I'm off to the baths." Jason said.

Reyna nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

She ended up pinning Jason against a wall and his sword clattered to the ground. She smirked, "Pinned you."

"I can see that." he chuckled.

The next thing Reyna knew was Jason's lips were on hers in a soft kiss. His hands were firmly on her hips and Reyna dropped her dagger and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jason pulled away, "Well I better head off then."

Reyna blushed, "Same here...I'll see you tomorrow."

Jason nodded, "Sure thing."

With that the two praetors made their way to the same location after realizing it awkwardly and bid one another goodnight. Now Jason had Piper and Reyna was still working things out herself. Of course she still had feelings for Jason but she noted that he seemed happy with Piper, at least she had gotten that one kiss, all those months ago...


	28. Snuggle Kisses

**Snuggle Kisses**

Apollo loved to go bug the Huntresses but there was another motive for there altogether; his sister's lieutenant. Ever since Thalia had taken over from Zoe, everything around the Hunt seemed way less boring and more lively. She was a natural born leader with a sad past and you could see that in her eyes. Yet Apollo felt like it was his job to make all of that sadness go away. He felt like he was the one who needed to make Thalia better.

It was night, his favorite time to visit Thalia because she was usually tired and she liked to snuggle. Apollo approached the raven haired huntress and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey there beautiful."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "What do you want Apollo?"

"Just to come see my favorite Huntress." he whispered in her ear.

"How many other Huntresses have you ever said that to?" Thalia asked with a dark laugh.

"Thalia you know I really do care about you." he whispered.

Thalia didn't say anything but she turned around and wrapped her own arms around Apollo. He smiled and kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. Thalia nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, "I'm glad you came here tonight."

"Why is everything alright?" he murmured.

She shook her head, "Not really."

"What's wrong Thals?" he asked.

"I've just been thinking about things." she whispered.

Apollo kissed her forehead and she snuggled up to him, "Well I'm here now and you don't have to worry about things."

Thalia smiled against his neck, "Thank you Apollo."

He smiled and sang to her softly until she fell asleep. He kissed her softly and absorbed the feeling he got when he was close to her. He hadn't gotten this feeling with any mortal throughout his godhood. There was definitely something special about her and he didn't know what it was about her but he loved her.


End file.
